The present invention generally relates to an electrical coupling assembly and more particularly to a coupling device that enables the antenna section of an antenna assembly to be coupled to the cable section for conducting electrical signals. The coupling is to be designed in such a fashion so that the physical and electrical characteristics are essentially the same as the cable itself. The coupling must be compatible with all other components of the system as well as with all of the equipment that is common to the operation of the system.
Previous designs lacked the electrical and/or physical capability of the present invention when used in a buoyant cable antenna system for submarines. Prior art connectors included a splice conductor assembly that was heavy and would stretch under tensile loading. These drawbacks are eliminated in the present invention.